noobs_vs_zombies_releashfandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons
Note: Some weapons are unobtainable or require a specfic badge or prestige (Chaotic Mode for Zombies / Guest Mode for Noobs) This page is unfinished help finish this page by following the example *'( Class ) ( Slot )' #'( Item / Weapon ) ( How to get it ) ( is it unobtainable? )' Weapons ( Noobs ) *Medic ( Primary Slot ) #Shotgun ( Free ) #M16 ( Free ) #Remington 870 ( Rank: 2 ) #FAMAS ( Rank: 2 ) #SCAR-L ( Rank: 4 ) #MP5 ( Rank:5 ) #M16A3 ( Rank: 6 ) #TAR-21 ( Rank: 8 ) #Double Barrel ( Rank: 10 ) #FN-FAL ( Rank: 12 ) #AA-12 ( Rank: 14 ) #M1A1-T ( Rank: 15 ) #Sten-MK V ( Rank: 18 ) #P-90 ( Rank: 22) #Mad Noob's Shotgun ( Completing Dedication Event Wave: 12 Badge ) ( Unobtainable ) #M90 ( Chief's Glory badge ) #Dragon's Breath ( Pyro Addict Gamepass ) *Medic ( Secondary slot ) #Pistol ( Free ) #Uzi ( Rank: 2 ) #Revolver ( Rank: 5 ) #M93R ( Rank: 10 ) #MP40 ( Rank: 14 ) #PPk ( Rank: 17 ) #M1911 ( Completing Dedication Event Wave: 3 Badge ) ( Unobtainable ) #Dual Pythons ( Completing Dedication Event Wave: 6 Badge ) ( Unobtainable ) #Magnum ( Mercy to Scared Noob badge ) #Dual Tracer ( Contributer Exclusive ) #Guest's Rifle ( Prestige ) #Hyper Vapour ( Pyro Addict Gamepass ) *Recon ( Primary Slot ) *Recon ( Secondary Slot ) *Supplier ( Primary Slot ) *Supplier ( Secondary Slot ) *Demolitionist ( Primary Slot ) *Demolitionist ( Secondary Slot ) Weapons ( Zombies ) *Medic ( Primary Slot ) #Trench Shotgun ( Free ) #Ak-47 ( Free ) #Spas-12 ( Rank: 2 ) #F2000 ( Rank: 2 ) #UMP .45 ( Rank 4 ) #Vector ( Rank: 5 ) #AN94 ( Rank: 6 ) #Sawed Off ( Rank: 10 ) #H&K G3 ( Rank: 12 ) #Striker ( Rank: 14 ) #MP44 ( Rank: 15 ) #AKSU ( Rank: 18 ) #AUG ( Rank: 22 ) #Mad Zombie's Shotgun ( Completing Dedication Event Wave: 12 Badge ) ( Unobtainable ) #Dragon's Breath ( Pyro Addict Gamepass ) *Medic ( Secondary Slot ) #Luger ( Free ) #SMG ( Rank: 2 ) #Mauser ( Rank: 5 ) #M3 Grease ( Rank: 10 ) #MP5K ( Rank: 14 ) #P99 ( Rank: 17 ) #USP ( Completing Dedication Event Wave: 3 Badge ) ( Unobtainable ) #Dual Deagle ( Completing Dedication Event Wave: 6 Badge ) ( Unobtainable ) #Magnum ( Mercy to Scared Noob badge ) #Dual Tracer ( Contributer Exclusive ) #Chaotic's Rifle ( Prestige ) *Recon ( Primary Slot ) *Recon ( Secondary Slot ) *Supplier ( Primary Slot ) *Supplier ( Secondary Slot ) *Demolitionist ( Primary Slot ) *Demolitionist ( Secondary Slot ) Special Weapons ( Heavy ) #Gatling Gun ( Free ) #Flamethrower ( Rank: 8 ) #Chaotic's Pistol ( Rank: 12 ) ( Zombies ) #Guest's Pistol ( Rank: 12 ) ( Noobs ) #Railgun ( Rank: 20 ) #Blue Flamethrower ( Pyro Addict Gamepass ) Others ( Perks / Class Auto-equip ) *Explosive Crate ( Demolition ) *Spotter ( Recon ) *Reviver ( Medic ) *Ammo Box ( Supplier ) *Veteran Perk Tablet ( Veteran Warrior Perk Equipped ) Gadgets ( Noobs ) *Medic ( Gadget 1 ) #Medic Box ( Free ) #First Aid Kit ( Free ) #Cake ( Returned Home badge ) *Medic ( Gadget 2 ) #Medic Box ( Free ) #Injector ( Injector Gamepass ) #Cake ( Returned Home badge ) *Recon ( Gadget 1 ) *Recon ( Gadget 2 ) *Supplier ( Gadget 1 ) *Supplier ( Gadget 2 ) *Demolitionist ( Gadget 1 ) *Demolitionist ( Gadget 2 ) Gadgets ( Zombies ) *Medic ( Gadget 1 ) #Medic Box ( Free ) #First Aid Kit ( Free ) #Brain ( Returned Home badge ) *Medic ( Gadget 2 ) #Medic box ( Free ) #Injector ( Injector Gamepass ) #Brain ( Returned Home badge ) *Recon ( Gadget 1 ) *Recon ( Gadget 2 ) *Supplier ( Gadget 1 ) *Supplier ( Gadget 2 ) *Demolitionist ( Gadget 1 ) *Demolitionist ( Gadget 2 ) Fun Gadgets ( All Class ) #Trumpet ( Rank: 10 ) ( Noobs ) #Warhorn ( Rank: 10 ) ( Zombies ) #Radio ( Radio Gamepass ) #Custom Radio ( '''CUSTOM '''Radio Gamepass ) #Thunder Radio ( Struck Down badge ) Grenades ( All Class Except Hero & Heavy ) #Healnade ( Medic ) #Frag ( Free ) #Flashbang ( Rank: 2 ) #Concussion ( Rank: 3 ) #Smoke ( Rank: 3 ) #Impact ( Rank: 5 ) #Sticky Ninja ( Rank: 7 ) #Electrical ( Rank: 9 ) #Gas ( Rank: 18 ) #Raig ( Raig Set Gamepass ) #Infectionist ( Injector Gamepass ) #Napalm ( Pyro Addict Gamepass ) Map Shop Items ( Maps with shops to buy items ) *The Maze Shop ( Primaries ) #M16 ( 15 Coins ) *The Maze Shop ( Secondaries ) #Uzi ( 15 Coins ) *The Maze Shop ( Melee ) #Sword ( 5 Coins ) #Maze Hammer ( 100 Coins ) *The Maze Shop ( Gadgets ) #Baby Firewood ( 5 Coins ) #Flare Gun ( 15 Coins ) #Firewood ( 15 Coins ) #Torch ( 25 Coins ) #Reviver ( 100 Coins ) #Ultra Firewood ( 500 Coins ) #Excusewood ( 1250 Coins ) *Maze Shop ( Grenades ) #Grenade ( ? Coins ) *Winter Soliace Shop ( Primaries ) #AK47 ( 175 Coins ) #H&K G3 ( 300 Coins ) #Hunter Rifle ( 350 Coins ) #Striker ( 500 Coins ) #PTRS-41 ( 950 Coins ) *Winter Soliace Shop ( Secondaries ) #Smg ( 50 coins ) #M3 Grease Gun ( 150 Coins ) #Magnum ( 200 Coins ) All Weapons in random order ( Placeholder until everything is sorted ) shotgun Lethal Turkey Leg (Mustardfoot Exclusive) Remington 870 Double Barrel AA-12 Mad Noobs Shotgun (Dedication Event Exclusive) Dragon's Breath (Pyro Addict GamePass Exclusive) M-16 Famas FN-FAL FN P90 M16A4 SCAR-L NAFT-42 Intervention Flaming Hunter (Pyro Addict Gamepass Exclusive) Sniper Dragunov (Contributor Exclusive) M1 Garrand M14 M249 PKP Galil PSG1 Tar-21 Secondaries: Pistol Revolver M939R Uzi MP40 Dual Tracer (Contributer Exclusive) Dual Pythons (Dedication Event Exclusive) Flaming Desert Eagle (Pyro Addict Gamepass Exclusive) Magnum (Achievement Weapon) USP (Achievement Weapon) IGL (Contributor Exclusive Weapon) Zombies: PKP M60 RPD F2000 AK47 UMP.45 Hunter RIfle BB Gun SVDS M40 Dragunov (Contributor Exclusive) AUG G3 Trench Shotgun Sawed Off Dragons Breath (Pyro Addict Gamepass Exclusive) Mad Zombies Shotgun (Dedicational Defense Exclusive) AN-94 VS-VAL Secondaries: Luger Mauser MP5K SMG M3 Grease Gun Flaming Desert Eagle (Pyro Gamepass Exclusive) Dual Desert Eagles (Dedicational Defense Exclusive) IGL (Contributor Exclusive) Melee's: Sword Shield Gadgets: Noobs: Rocket Launcher (Demolition Only) Spotter (Equipped By Default For Recon) Firewood (Available Only On Maze) Flaregun (Recon Only) Claymore (Recon Only) Defibrillator (Equipped By Default For Medic) Ammo Box (Equipped By Default For Supplier) First Aid Kit (Medic Only) Mortar (Demolition Only) Injector (Gamepass Exclusive Medic Only) Veteran Perk Tablet (Exclusive To People Who Have The Veteran Warrior Perk Equipped) Credits *Steampro890 ( partly arranging the weapons in the wiki Category:Weapons